Generally, businesses need to maintain a certain level of cash reserve as working capital. If the working capital reserve level is too high, it is not cost efficient. On the other hand, businesses may be at risk and may fail to operate consistently if the working capital reserve level is too low. As such, there exists a need to manage working capital in an efficient manner so as to maximize profits.